


Let Others into Your Heart

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Sirius reminds Remus to open his heart.





	Let Others into Your Heart

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before_

–Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven

  


After Sirius’ death, Remus saw ghosts.

He had always been a lonely person. He had always been drawn to darkness and silence and blood. He thought loving Sirius was the way to let in light, but he was wrong. Losing Sirius was like a splash of dirt to the face, the coffin lid locking him under.

He spent too much time in Grimmauld Place. He roamed the dark corridors, sinking into their black chill. He was a dark creature who liked dark things and he wanted company. 

_Where are you?_ , he thought often, not really knowing who he intended to answer. It was like the house knew his thoughts, his despair. 

Then, one night, someone answered. He was slouched on the floor in Sirius’ dusty room. He was too pissed to raise his wand. 

_Remus,_ whispered a man. 

He looked up, and it was Sirius. “I don’t understand.”

Sirius smiled softly. “This house is too empty for you.”

“It reminds me of you.”

“It’s not just about me, is it?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Don’t lose yourself.”

“I’ve never known myself.” Remus blinked, and Sirius was gone.

*

The next morning, Remus woke up on a sofa in the cold parlour. His hands shook as he cast a warming charm. He felt the portrait eyes on him.

There were things to do, war to worry about, but he could only think about Sirius visiting him.

It wasn’t Sirius, was it? He stumbled down to the kitchen and it felt like Sirius was with him.

He spent the day picking through Sirius’ things. In his desk was a pile of letters from Remus, and he choked up as he read through them. There had been so much fun, so much love, between them. Sometimes he missed the marauders so thoroughly that he couldn’t breathe.

“Hello?” he said, choking on tears. “Are you there? I need you.”

He heard only creaks and the wind; he was alone.

*

That night, he was in the middle of a dream. He was running, banging his fists on doors, seeking another person. Someone whispered in his ear: _Remus_.

He blinked awake, staring into darkness. He thought he saw Sirius but it was only the shadows. He sat up, not turning on the light. His head ached and he was hungry. He needed company and laughter and warmth. He needed another person to love.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Remus squinted through the dark, his heart thumping. “Are you with me?” His voice was very quiet.

“Yes. Always.”

“I can’t see you.”

“I can’t be with you. Not anymore.”

“But I need you.”

“Let other people into your heart.”

Remus covered his face. He was crying again. “I don’t think I can.”

“Do it for me.”

*

The next morning, Remus appeared at the Burrow. Molly greeted him with a hug.

“It’s so good to see you! Come in, come in!”

Before Remus stepped inside, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This is for you,” he murmured.

“I just made a delicious tart!” Molly called.

“Sounds great!” Remus said, smiling.


End file.
